


You won't fade away

by Magicandmalice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cliche Song Fic, Feels, Forgiveness, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something inside him had been trying to claw it's way out since first setting his empty eyes on the blond man. Slowly the memories where coming back to him in bits and pieces.</p><p>They were fitting together like puzzle pieces and what the end result was starting to revel made him question just how close the men really had been to one another in their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You won't fade away

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this idea has been floating around in my head for the last 2 weeks or so after seeing the Capt. America: Winter Solder movie. Anyone that watched that movie and didn't just want to start sobbing from the feels with the whole “but I know him” thing has no heart. Thus when I heard this song 'Stardust' upon leaving the theaters my buddy Lax and I just looked at each other and cursed as we knew one of us would be writing something. In the end we both did two separate ones. So I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Lyrics are from 'Stardust' Gemini Syndrome

For the third week in a row he found himself looking up at the enlarged image of what was apparently his own face on the glass pane in front of him, the dark haired man ignoring everything else around him. Focusing only on the music playing in his ears and the information in front of his eyes. James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, that was his name it would seem. He had died a hero and had been best friends with one Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. He had been right when he had told the bastards controlling him that he had known the other man. Something inside him had been trying to claw it's way out since first setting his empty eyes on the blond man. Slowly the memories where coming back to him in bits and pieces.

They were fitting together like puzzle pieces and what the end result was starting to revel made him question just how close the men really had been to one another in their past. 

(I know this place it smells like innocence lost.  
We left the traces of the sins we bought.  
But I wouldn’t change a thing, it's just a wicked dream.)

Bucky flinched at the opening lyrics that pulsed in his ears. This song he had heard some weeks before and the words had not left him since. Parts making no sense to him, but others... oh how they brought memories long buried to the forefront of his mind. Made him long for the one person that had been more important to him than anything else in the world.

(Look at the wake, from the stardust pouring from your eyes.  
It's no mistake , you are perfect in my mind.  
And you won't fade away.

I know this face, it's so familiar.  
I'm sure you know it's all a blur.  
Now I can't recall a thing, wouldn't change a thing.  
It's such a wicked dream.)

Taking one last look at the exhibit around him, Bucky finally turned and made his way towards the exits. It was high time he faced what he was running from. After using the last few weeks to heal up from that last vicious fight between he and Steve, Bucky found himself ready. Ready to find some answers from the only person alive that could tell him what he needed so desperately to know. The hazy memories that came to him just giving him more unanswered questions.

Memories of late nights, of low moans and pleasured gasps muffled in the darkness. Of whispered words of love shared between best friends on their last night together before deployment the next morning. The night they had decided to forget the rules society imposed on them and take that last step they had both been wanting to take for so long.

(Praise to the memory living inside of me.  
Host to entirety, writing my story.  
Lusting and gluttony so unbecoming.  
The stardust is making me blind. 

But you won't be left behind.  
The memories here to remind.)

Stepping out into the warm embrace of the sun soaked afternoon, his eyes widened in shock at the blond man standing directly in front of him. Just the sight of those brilliant blue eyes clearing away more of the haze in his mind. Revealing just that little bit more of the puzzle pieces sliding into place.

The two stood silently for several moments, jut looking at one another. Not wanting to move and break the moment they seemed to be having right now. Brown eyes silently asking for a forgiveness he didn't think he deserved, though blue eyes offered it up anyways.

(Look at the wake from the stardust pouring from your eyes.  
It's no mistake, you are perfect, perfect in my mind.

Look at the wake from the stardust pouring from your eyes.  
It's no mistake you are perfect, perfect in my mind.)

Bucky watched as Steve held out a hand, eyes still locked on his own. A question in those blue eyes, a question and hope. Bucky looked at the man that he had once called both best friend and lover and more recently and briefly enemy. Looked at the man he wanted to hold those two loving titles once more and knew the answer he wanted to give.

 

“I'm with you till the end of the line lo... pal.” Bucky whispered as he reached out and took the offered hand. The look of completely open happiness and blossoming hope on that handsome face taking his breath away, and he knew he had made the right choice.

(And you won't fade away)

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
